


Damaged

by onlyangel13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Lydia Martin Friendship, Alpha Derek Hale, Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, Evil Gerard Argent, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gerard Argent Being an Asshole, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, Kanima Matt Daehler, Kanima Venom, Lacrosse Player Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Slow Burn, Werewolf Hunters, Werewolf Isaac Lahey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:55:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyangel13/pseuds/onlyangel13
Summary: Each chapter is episode based. I don't own teen wolf or any characters/plot. This is just a bit of a retelling with some differences to the show.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey/Other(s), Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Other(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Omega

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. This chapter takes place between the season 1 finale and is loosely based on episode 2x1. Somethings will be different from the show.

Olivia's POV 

Beacon Hills California. My new home. I've spent the last week getting settled in. From trying to unpack everything to trying out for the high school lacrosse team. After a bit of convincing, I managed to get the coach to let me try out. After I knocked one of their players to the ground and scored a goal he immediately put me on the team. Now I had my jersey and just finished unpacking my bedroom and was ready for my first day at my new school on Monday. 

My mom is hardly ever home. She travels a lot for work so most of the time it's just me. Like tonight. I put on my shoes and jacket and made my way to town to get myself dinner. I passed my new neighbors house. I'm assuming that a cop lives there because I've seen a cop car parked there at night. I haven't gotten to meet them yet. This brings a little bit of comfort since I'm basically on my own in that house. 

After about 20 minutes of walking. I conclude that I'm lost. Somehow I ended up in a dark wooded area. I pull out my phone to see if I have service, but I don't. The sound of a branch breaking pulls my attention away from my phone. I try to look into the trees, but it's so dark I can't see anything. Getting an immediate uneasy feeling I start walking faster in the direction that I'm hoping leads back home. The sound of heavy breathing and a deep growl emits from behind me. Without even turning around to look behind me I start sprinting through the trees. My heart races as I go as fast as my legs will carry me, but this thing is faster than me. Somehow it ends up in front of me. I quickly come to a stop when my ankle twists in a way that it's not supposed to. Laying on my back I scoot backward trying to get away. I come face to face with a red-eyed creature towering over me. But something about them also felt so human. Tears fill my eyes as I start trying to fight it off. But it's too strong. My arms are pinned down to my sides. Its hot breath runs across my neck. I cry out in pain when it bites me on the shoulder. My vision becomes blurred and dark before I pass out on the cold wet ground. 

Stiles POV 

Scott and I were about to exit the hospital after checking up on Lydia when a girl comes limping towards the door. Her clothes are torn, she has blood and dirt all over her. She mumbles something that I can't understand before luckily, collapsing into my arms. Scott and I share a worried glance at each other before I carry her back into the hospital.  
Stiles: "We need some help over here!" Melissa comes running over with a gurnee.  
Melissa: "What the hell happened? You boys didn't even leave the hospital yet?"  
Scott: "We don't know. She just collapsed in his arms as we were leaving." She does a quick examination. She checks her pupils and tilts her neck to the side revealing a large bite wound.  
Melissa: "Looks like we got another animal attack." She shouts before rolling her off into one of the patient rooms.  
Scott and I look at each other again. Both of our eyes wide.  
Stiles: "What the hell? She was bitten by a werewolf."  
Scott: "I don't know. Peter must've done it before he got to the Hale house." I look at him confused.  
Stiles: "But why? And who is she?"  
Scott: "I guess we're going to find out."

Olivia's POV

I woke up alone in the hospital bed. I called for a nurse and a woman with dark curly hair came in. Her name tag said "Melissa."  
Melissa: "Hey, there. How are you feeling?"  
Olivia: "Um. Fine I guess. What happened?"  
Melissa: "My son and his friend brought you inside. You were bit by an animal on the shoulder. You don't need stitches though. You're free to go home." I looked at her confused. I tilted my head to see my shoulder wrapped in gauze. Suddenly remembering my twisted ankle I yank the sheets off me. But my ankle is fine.  
Olivia: "What about my ankle?"  
Melissa: "Both of them are fine. You just have a couple of bruises, scrapes, and the bite."  
Olivia: "But I could've sworn that I..." I trailed off, confused. How long have I been asleep?"  
Melissa: "About a day. Is there anyone I can call for you...?" She waited for my name.  
Olivia: "Olivia. And um... I guess you could give my mom a call. She's out of town. We just moved here."  
Melissa: "Quite the welcome to Beacon Hills, right? I'll give your mom a call and let her know."  
Olivia: "Can I get the number for a cab or something? I lost all my belongings in the woods. And I'm not even sure where is am. All I know is my address."  
Melissa: "Nonsense. I'll have my son and his friend take you home. If that's okay with you? They were asking about you."  
Olivia: "Oh. Sure. That be great. Thank you." She nodded before exiting the room. 

After talking to my mom on the phone and listening to her lecturing about being out late at night, I assured her I was fine and didn't need her to come home. I was slipping on my shoes after changing into some old clothes that the hospital had when two boys knocked on the door.  
Olivia: "Come in." I said as I finished tying my shoes. The first boy had dark hair shorter on the sides. He looked like Melissa. This must be her son.  
Scott: "Hey. I'm Scott. And this is Stiles." He pointed the boy behind him. He had a buzz cut with moles painted all over his face. He was very cute. He awkwardly waved and gave me a small smile.  
Stiles: "Hey. How are you feeling?"  
Olivia: "I'm Olivia. I feel okay now. They gave me something for the pain. Thanks for helping me out."  
Stiles: "It's no problem. It's not every day that a pretty girl literally falls into your arms." His face immediately turns red after realizing what he just said. Scott rolls his eyes beside him. I chuckled slightly and smiled at him.  
Olivia: "I just have to grab my hospital bag and then we can go."  
They nodded and I turned around to grab my bag from the bedside table. 

Stiles POV

Olivia walked beside me as I led her to my jeep. Scott climbed in the back seat, allowing her to sit upfront. I put the keys in the ignition and turned to face her.  
Stiles: "Alright. So where too?" She gave me  
her address and I laughed slightly.  
Olivia: "What?" She questioned, looking at me confused.  
Stiles: "You live next door to me." I've been so caught up in things recently that I forgot we got new neighbors."  
Olivia: "Wait? What house?"  
Stiles: "I live in the one with the sheriff's car parked out front all the time." She laughed a bit.  
Olivia: "Well that's a strange coincidence, isn't it?" She said looked at me through her long lashes. I laughed, nodding in agreement. I looked in the rearview mirror to see Scott smirking at me and then looking at Olivia. I rolled my eyes and ignored him. 

We said goodbye to Olivia and Scott climbed to the front seat. We both turned to each other thinking the same thing.  
Scott & Stiles: "She's turning." We both said in unison.   
Stiles: "She's no longer limping right? Like she injured her ankle. I wasn't imagining that when she collapsed, right?"  
Scott: "No. She's turning. Her ankle must've already healed."  
Stiles: "What are we going to do?"  
Scott: "We have to tell her." 

Olivia's POV

I kicked off my shoes and put my things down on the table. I made my way to my bathroom and stripped of the hospital clothes. I removed the gauze and looked at the red and purple wound on my shoulder. I turned on the shower, letting the water warm up before stepping and washing off the events of the last few days. After I finished my shower I brushed my hair and changed into my pj's before quickly drifting off to sleep.

A loud knock woke me up in the morning. I sleepily made my way downstairs. I rubbed my eyes before opening her front door letting the bright sunshine through. It was Stiles.  
Olivia: "Oh. Hey. What's up?"  
Stiles: "Hey. Sorry if I woke you up. I just came to see how you were doing and if you needed anything." He rubs his neck nervously.  
Olivia: "Thanks. That's sweet of you. And don't worry about waking me." I looked at the clock and it was already noon. "Actually, there is something you could do to help me."  
Stiles: "Of course. What is it?"  
Olivia: "Would you mind taking me to get a new phone? I lost mine in the woods after the attack."  
Stiles: "I don't mind. We can leave now if you want?"  
Olivia: "Sure. Just give me a few minutes to get changed. You can come in you'd like." He nodded and I moved to the side allowing him to come inside. I shut the door behind him before letting him know I'd be right back.

Stiles POV

I watched Olivia as she went upstairs to her room. I made my way around her living room, looking at the pictures of her and her family. Most of them from when she was around a little girl. I noticed that her dad wasn't in any of them after the age of about 4 years old. And after that, the photographs of her and her mother became increasingly different. You could see the distance between the two. My thoughts were interrupted when Olivia appeared beside me.  
Olivia: "Ready to go?"  
Stiles: "Yeah. All set?"  
Olivia: "Yep!" She locked the front door behind us and hopped into my jeep. I pulled out of her driveway and started down the street.  
Olivia: "Are you going to ask about it?" I glanced between her and the road.  
Stiles: "Ask what?"  
Olivia: "My family."  
Stiles: "I wasn't sure if I should."  
Olivia: "My dad died when I was 4. Car accident."  
Stiles: "I'm sorry." She shrugged and looked down at her hands.  
Olivia: "It was a long time ago. I don't remember much about him."  
Stiles: "What about your mom? I noticed she wasn't home."   
Olivia: "She travels a lot for work. After my dad died. She was never the same. She threw herself into her work. I spent most of my childhood with babysitters or my grandparents. Now I'm basically on my own. She's hardly ever home."  
Stiles: "I lost my mom when I was young too. She was sick. I always felt like it was my fault."  
Olivia: "I'm sorry Stiles. I hope you know it wasn't your fault though." She smiled at me sweetly.  
Stiles: "Thanks." I pulled over to the side of the road in front of Scott's house. "I hope it's okay, we're picking up Scott.  
Olivia: "Oh. Yeah. No problem. Thanks, again for taking me."   
Stiles: "It's fine. Besides it's the least we could do after what you've been through." Scott came out of his house and Olivia climbed in the back seat. 

Olivia's POV

Olivia: "Hey, Scott." I smiled at him.  
Scott: "Hey, Olivia. Feeling any better today?  
Olivia: "Yes! Much better. And you guys can call me Liv."  
Scott: "Right, well where are we headed today Liv?  
Olivia: "I've got to get a new phone. Stiles here was nice enough to offer to drive me." I smiled and nudged him with my elbow.  
Stiles drove us to the phone company and I got my new phone and was able to get all of my information from my old one to my new phone.   
I exchanged numbers with the boys and started the drive back to my house. Scott and Stiles started exchanged weird looks back and forth like they were having a silent conversation. I watched them with furrowed brows when Stiles suddenly pulled off to the side of the road. They were so nervous that I could hear their hearts beating. They quickly got out of the car and started arguing. I stepped out of the jeep, confused.  
Olivia: "You guys aren't arguing about how to kill me are you?" They both turned to face me.  
Scott: "What? Of course not."  
Stiles: "No. It's worse." Scott pushed Stiles. "Okay. It's not worse, but it's bad."  
Olivia: "Umm. Okay. Well, can someone tell me what the hell is going on because you are starting to freak me out." Stiles was the first one to speak up.  
Stiles: "Do you know what attacked you in the woods?"  
Olivia: "I'm not sure. It was some kind of animal I think."  
Scott: "You think?"  
Olivia: "Yeah. That's what they said at the hospital and that's what it looked like when I was attacked..." I trailed off.  
Stiles: "But..?"  
Olivia: "When I looked into its eyes it was strange."  
Stiles: "Strange how?"  
Olivia: "Don't laugh. But there was something that seemed so human about them."  
Scott: "That's because it was human. Well, partially."  
Olivia: "What do you mean partially?" Stiles took a deep breath.  
Stiles: "You were bit by a werewolf and now you're becoming a werewolf." I scoffed and laughed.  
Olivia: "Is this a joke? Are you just trying to prank the new girl in town?"  
Scott: "We're telling the truth."  
Olivia: "Seriously? A werewolf? That crazy. Thank you for taking me to get a new phone, but I think I'm just going to walk home from here." I said turning on my heels and heading in the direction of home. Stiles jogged up next to me. He grabbed my wrist, turning me to face him.  
Stiles: "Liv, please. We're telling the truth. Just let me prove it." He pleaded.  
Olivia: "How?" He started reaching for my shoulder and I pulled away.  
Stiles: "Please. Just let me take a look at your shoulder." I hesitantly pulled my sleeve to the side. He gently peeled off the gauze to reveal my bite. Except there was nothing there. I lifted my hand to my shoulder instantly trying to feel around for the bite. My eyes grew wide.  
Olivia: "What the hell?"  
Scott: "We promise we aren't lying."  
Olivia: "But how do you know?"  
Scott: "Because I'm a werewolf too." He says as he flashes his yellow eyes. I don't even realize it but I keep taking steps back until my back hits the jeep.  
Olivia: "Why me?"  
Stiles: "We don't know." They explained everything. From what happened to Scott with Peter Hale and the hunters. They told me what he did to their friend Lydia and how he was the one who bit me. And now he was dead and this Derek Hale guy was the new alpha.  
Stiles got a call from his dad saying that their friend Lydia was now missing from the hospital.  
Olivia: "What do I do now?" I asked as we all got back into the jeep.  
Stiles: "Just get some rest for now. And we're both going to be there to help you figure everything out, okay?" He said placing a hand on top of mine and giving me a comforting smile.  
Olivia: "Okay. I think I can do that."  
Once we got to my house I said goodnight and walked to my front door unlocking it. The window to the jeep rolled down. Stiles was leaning toward Scott.  
Stiles: "Liv?" He called out.  
Olivia: "Yeah?"  
Stiles: "Don't tell anyone. At least not yet. Okay?"  
Olivia: "Who would I tell? You two are the only dorks I know?" He laughed.  
Stiles: "See ya later, Liv."  
Olivia: "Later, boys!" I waved them goodbye before going inside.

~time skip~

I opened the door to leave for school. I had my bag thrown over my shoulder and locked the door behind me. When I turned around I was greeted with Stiles smiling at me.  
Olivia: "Good morning Stiles." I said readjusting the strap to my bag.  
Stiles: "Morning, Liv. I came to see if you wanted a ride to school?  
Olivia: "That would be great actually. I have to stop and get my schedule."  
He beckoned me over to his house and we were off to school.  
Scott met us at the jeep. Stiles pulled out my bag from the back seat along with his, handing it to me. We started walking in the direction of the school hallway.  
Stiles: "Why do you have a lacrosse stick?"  
Olivia: "I convinced the coach to let me try out a few days ago. I made the team when I knocked one of the guys over and scored." I said casually. The boys look at me a little surprised.  
Scott: "Why didn't you mention that before?"  
Olivia: "Was I supposed to?"  
Stiles: "Yes. You were." He says as if it was obvious.  
Olivia: "Why? Are you guys on the team?"  
Scott: "Yeah. We both are."  
Olivia: "I don't remember seeing you guys at practice the other day."  
Stiles: "We weren't there. Our supernatural problems have been a bit overwhelming lately. And this makes teaching you a lot harder. Anger can trigger the werewolf in you." I nodded.  
Olivia: "Well, what did you do to learn to control it?" I turned to face Scott.  
Scott: "Stiles threw lacrosse balls at me." Stiles smiled widely laughing at the memory. They showed me where both locker rooms were and then dropped me off at the office. I picked up my schedule ad then went to the girl's locker room to change for practice. Coach wanted me to meet in his office before practice started to introduce me to the rest of the team. 

The team was gathered around coach Finstock. I was stood next to him.  
Coach: "Let's go. I have a few announcements to make. Danny put a shirt on. Stilinski that means you. Police are asking for help on a missing child advisory. It's a sick girl, roaming around, totally naked." Boys giggled in response causing me to roll my eyes. "Now it's supposed to get below 40 degrees tonight. I don't know about you, but last time it was that cold and I was running around naked I lost a testicle to exposer. Now I don't want the same thing happening to some innocent girl. So the police are organizing search parties for tonight. Sign up, find the missing girl, you get an automatic "a" in my class. Next, on the agenda, everyone welcome your new teammate, number 23, Olivia Rivers." A few boys wolf whistled around the room, looking me up and down. I gave them a sarcastic smile and flipped them off in response. "I expect you to treat her with respect. From what I've seen of her already, she could kick most of your asses on the field." He says leaving the locker room. Everyone splits off. Before I could leave someone pulled my arm and brought me to the corner of the lockers. It was Stiles and Scott and some other guy, which I quickly figured out was Jackson. Lydia's boyfriend or her ex-boyfriend now.  
Jackson: "If Lydia wants to take a naked hike in the woods why should I care?"  
Scott: "Because we have a pretty good idea that she might be... you know...turning."  
Jackson: "Turning?"  
Scott: "Yeah. Turning."  
Jackson: "Into...?" He gives a questioning look to the boys.  
Stiles: "A unicorn. What do you think, dumbass?"  
I snicker from beside him. Jackson looks down at me.  
Jackson: "Who is this?" He says pointing at me. I narrow my eyes at him.  
Scott: "This is Olivia. She's new here and she was also bitten." He rolls his eyes ignoring me.  
Jackson: "Well, I think that if Lydia's turning she's not the one that's gonna need help."  
Scott: "What do you mean?"  
Jackson shakes his head and sighs.  
Jackson: "Oh god. You've got it all backwards McCall. When I was with Lydia you should've seen the scratch marks she left on me. What do you think she's gonna do with a set of real claws?" He says giving a sarcastic smile before pushing past Scott and Stiles. We all shared the same look.  
Olivia: "What a dick." I spoke up. Stiles chuckles before we all head out to the field for practice. The rest of the school day went by fairly quickly. It was full of awkward introductions to the class and people staring at me. Luckily, I shared most classes with the boys.

I was at home finishing up my homework when Scott called me saying that he a Stiles were coming to pick me up. They got a tip on Lydia and thought that this would be a good time to use my new abilities and hopefully be able to help them find Lydia. We were crouched down in the woods hiding. Someone attacked an ambulance and they suspected it was Lydia. I could tell by the way Stiles was asking Scott to find her that he was in love with her. And probably had been for a while. I hate to admit it but it was a bit disappointing.  
Scott: "Liv, follow me. Focus on catching a scent." I nodded and focused on all the smells around me. I could smell everything from the blood in the ambulance to the mud on the ground. I caught the scent of something different. It is similar to what Scott smelled like. Another werewolf.  
Scott: "You smell that?"  
Olivia: "Yeah."  
Scott: "Great. Let's go." We took off into the woods. A dark shadow rushed by and we both followed it. We caught up to it and Scott tacked it to the ground. They started growling at each other.  
Scott: "You're not Lydia." He said as the guy started hitting Scott. I rushed up behind him and threw him off Scott. He ran before we could catch him. We were jumping across rocks and Scott started shouting.  
Scott: "Wait! Stop."  
The other werewolf steps in tripwire and gets lifted into the air. Scott and I were about to cut him down but we were grabbed from behind and pulled behind a tree.  
Scott: "Wait. I can help him." He tried to get out of the man's grasp. But he just shushed Scott. I was too freaked out to speak, let alone try to help. A group of men, which I could only assume was the Argent family of hunters came out of hiding. They started tasing the man strung up. They were interrogating him about who he was and what he was doing here. He was an omega looking for the alpha. The old man was taunting him as he pulled out a large sword. I watched in horror as the man quickly sliced the omega in half. I clamped my hand over my mouth to muffle any sound that came out.  
The group of men walked away as if they didn't just kill someone. I was released from his grasp and I stumbled away from him.  
Scott: "Derek, what was that?"  
Derek: "That was the hunters declaring war. This is why you need me. We need each other. This is what they do. You can't trust them." I finally came out of shock enough to form a sentence.  
Olivia: "What the fuck..." They directed their attention to me as if they just remembered I was there.  
Scott: "Derek this is Olivia. Olivia this is Derek." He looked me up and down with an intense stare.  
Olivia: "You're uncle bit me, I guess." I said awkwardly.  
Derek: "What? When?"  
Scott: "We think he bit her right before he bit Lydia." All he did was nod in response.  
Olivia: "Do you know why he would do that?"  
Derek: "He must've known."  
Olivia: "Known what?" I looked at him confused. He turned to face Scott.  
Derek: "Scott, can you smell that on her?"  
Scott: "Yeah. I guess. It's a bit different than a usual werewolf, right?"  
Derek: "Yes. She's still a werewolf just like us. She can still get hurt like us and heal like us. But she's going to be stronger than most. She's probably stronger than both of us. That smell is strength. Peter must've been able to smell it on her and she was a backup plan for both you and Lydia."  
Olivia: "But I just moved here. I don't even know anyone yet. He turned me because he thought I would be stronger? How would he even know? What else does that mean?"  
Derek: "It's extremely rare to find someone that you know what kind of wolf they'd be. "It means that you are going to be a powerful werewolf. You most likely won't even struggle with trying to control your urges. And if you do struggle it will be significantly less difficult for you than it would be for others."  
Scott: "She'll be stronger than an alpha?"  
Derek: "Most of them, yes."  
Olivia: "How do we know I'm not like Scott?"  
Derek: "You haven't looked at your eyes yet, have you?"  
Olivia: "No. I haven't."  
Derek: "Close your eyes and focus on what you want to accomplish." I did as I was instructed. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, focusing on my goal before exhaling and opening my eyes to reveal a glowing lavender color.  
Derek: "And that's how you know."


	2. Shape Shifted

Olivia's POV  
The boys introduced me to Allison and Lydia early this morning. Allison was aware of what had happened to me but Lydia still had no idea about the supernatural. Both girls were sweet enough to welcome me with open arms. Lydia was a bit harsh on the outside but when she commented on loving my outfit I could see the genuine sweetness in her.  
Scott and Stiles were waiting outside the girls' locker room for me before we headed out to the field. They both looked a little frazzled and nervous.  
Olivia: "You guys okay?"   
Scott: "There was another werewolf in the boys' locker room."  
Stiles: "How did you know?"  
Scott: "I don't know. It was like a scent."  
Stiles: "Well do you think you could figure it out if you got closer?"  
Scott: "Yeah."   
Stiles: "I got an idea." He said before running off leaving me with Scott.   
Scott: "Are you okay after last night?"  
Olivia: "What part? You mean seeing a guy get cut in half or being told that I'm a powerful werewolf?"  
Scott: "Uhh. Both?"   
Olivia: "I guess I'm okay all things considered. I'm having trouble sleeping though. Did that happened to you?"  
Scott: "Not really. It's probably just stress. It will be okay." Stiles came racing back over sitting next to us.   
Stiles: "I told coach you're switching with Danny for the day."  
Scott: "But I hate playing goal."  
Stiles: "Remember when I said I had an idea? This is the idea."  
Scott: "Ohh..." He says with a hint of confusion. "What's the idea?"  
Stiles: "I seriously don't understand how you survive without me sometimes." I laughed at Stiles's remark and coach blows the whistle. Scott takes his place at the goal and the rest of us line up to shoot. The first player shoots and Scott runs out of his spot on goalie and tackles him to the ground. He continues this player after player all while coach yells at him. I'm stood behind Stiles waiting for my turn. I nudge him and he turns to look down at me.  
Olivia: "You know I could've helped too."  
Stiles: "I know, but you're still brand new at this. We haven't been able to teach you anything yet and with the full moon coming I didn't want anything to trigger you."  
Olivia: "I guess Scott didn't tell you yet. But apparently, I'm a different kind of werewolf. Stronger... I guess. Derek said that I wouldn't have much trouble controlling my anger. Not like Scott did."  
Stiles: "Really? I guess that makes things easier for us. But we should still be cautious."  
Olivia: "I get it. Just let me try and see if I can catch a scent. Okay?"  
Stiles: "Okay. Give it a shot." I focus my senses just as I did last night. It takes a few moments but then I smell it. It smells almost exactly like Scott and Derek. My eyes follow to where the scent is coming from and it's from the boy just in front of Stiles. I nudged Stiles again and point at the boy in front of him. His eyes grow wide in realization. The boy takes off charging for Scott. They both collied in the air before falling on all fours staring at each other. Then the sheriff and two officers are making their way through the field and I hear the boy asking Scott not to tell anyone. 

Stiles: "Can you hear what they're saying?"  
Olivia: "Issac's father is dead. They think he was murdered."  
Stiles: "Are they saying he's a suspect?"  
Scott: "I'm not sure, why?"  
Stiles: "Because they can lock him in a holding cell for 24 hours."  
Scott: "Like overnight?"  
Stiles: "During the full moon."  
Scott: "How good are those cells at holding people?"  
Stiles: "People? Good. Werewolves? Probably not that good."  
Scott: "Stiles, remember earlier when I said I don't have the urge to maim and kill?"  
Stiles: "Yes?"  
Scott: "Well, he does." Stiles glances at the police taking him away.  
Stiles: "What about you, Liv?"  
Olivia: "Uh. No, I don't. I updated Stiles about what Derek told me." I said to Scott. "We have to get him out of there."

I was sat between Stiles and Scott in Mr.Harris's class. We were trying to figure out how to get Issac out. Stiles found out from Danny that Jackson lived next to Issac and was talking to his dad in the principals' office. We needed to get sent there so we could figure out what was going on. I raised my hand.   
Harris: "Yes, Ms. Rivers?"  
Olivia: "May I use the restroom, please?"  
Harris: "Yeah. Fine. The pass is hanging on the wall." I stood up to grab the pass turning to laugh at the boys because they had just thrown a paper ball at Mr. Harris to get sent to the office.   
We were listening outside the office. Issac's dad had been abusing him. I acted like I was walking back to class as the sheriff came out and the principal grabbed Scott and Stiles leading them to his office. Except this was the same man that I just saw murder, someone, last night. 

After class Scott found me. Stiles had to stay for detention. We tried to catch up to Issac, but he had just driven off with Sheriff Stilinski. Derek pulled up immediately after.   
Derek: "Get in."   
Scott: "Are you serious? You did that. That's your fault."  
Derek: "I know that. Now get in the car and help me."   
Scott: "No. I've got a better idea. I'm gonna call a lawyer. Because a lawyer might actually have a chance at getting him out before the moon goes up."  
Olivia: "Scott, wait-."  
Derek: "Not when they do a real search of the house."  
Scott: "What do you mean?"  
Derek: "Whatever Jackson said to the cops... what's in the house is worse. A lot worse."  
Olivia: "Maybe he's right. We need to get him out of there."  
Derek: "You should listen to her." He says as he opens the car door for us. Scott nods and I climb in before him and we drove off. 

We were in Issac's empty house.  
Scott: "If Issac didn't kill his father then who did?"  
Derek: "I don't know yet."  
Scott: "Then how do you know he's telling the truth?"  
Derek: "Because I trust my senses. And it's a combination of them. Not just your sense of smell..."  
Scott: "You saw the lacrosse thing today."  
Derek: "Did it look that bad?"  
Olivia: "Yeah. It did. I think I understand what you mean though Derek. I didn't even talk to Issac but just being near him, I never got the sense that he was a bad person."  
Derek: "Yeah. Exactly. She's gonna be good to have around. She's already doing better than you." He chuckles and taps Scott on the shoulder. "You want to learn, Scott? Let's start now." He points the flashlight down the stairs.   
Scott: "What's down there?"  
Derek: "Motive."  
Scott: "What am I looking for?"  
Derek: "Follow your senses. You go with him, Olivia. See who finds it first." I followed Scott down the stairs. We both looked around the basement, following our instincts.   
Scott: "What happened down here?"  
Derek: "The kind of thing that leaves an impression." I looked around the room. There were shards of glass and scratches on the floor. At the same time, both our eyes landed on a large freezer with a padlock hanging off it. Scott was about to grab it when Derek appeared beside us.  
Derek: "Open it." Scott cautiously pulled the lock off and lifted the door. On the inside were scratches marks all over. I ran my fingers across them.  
Olivia: "Oh my god. Poor Issac." I said bring my hand to my mouth, feeling ill at the thought of Issac being locked in there.   
Scott: "This is why he said yes to you."  
Derek: "Everyone wants power."  
Scott: " If we help you, you have to stop. You can't just go around turning people into werewolves."  
Derek: "I can if they're willing."  
Scott: "Did you tell Issac about the Argents? About being hunted?"  
Derek: "Yes. And he still asked."  
Scott: "Then he's an idiot."  
Derek: "And you're the idiot dating Agrents daughter." Scott looks surprised at Derek know his secret that only Stiles and I knew. "Yeah, I know your little secret. And if I know, how long do you think it's going to take for them to find out. You both saw what happened to an omega. With me you learn how to use all of your senses, you learn to control even on a full moon." He says lifting Scott's hand up showing his growing claws.  
Scott: "If I'm with you. I lose her."  
Derek: "Your gonna lose her anyway. You know that." He says as he starts to walk away.   
Olivia: "Scott. We need to help Issac."  
Scott: "Wait. I'm not part of your pack. But I want him out. He's my responsibility too."  
Derek: "Why? Because he's one of us?"  
Scott: "Because he's innocent.

Scott was currently being locked in the freezer. Derek insisted that I come with him and Stiles and that I would be safe from hurting anyone on the full moon. I, however, was still unsure. We were parked in front of the police station.  
Stiles: "Are you sure Liv isn't going to wolf out on us?"  
Derek: "Yes. She should be okay for the most part. If she starts to shift just help her through it like you did with Scott. She will be okay."   
Stiles: "Okay. Fine. Now the keys to every cell are in a password-protected lockbox inside my father's office. The problem is getting past the front desk."  
Derek: "I'll distract her."  
Stiles: "Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. You're not going in there." He says grabbing Derek's shoulder. He lets go when Derek gives him an intimidating look.  
Derek: "I was exonerated."  
Stiles: "You're still a person of interest."  
Derek: "An innocent person."  
Stiles: "An...you...haha- yeah. Alright fine, what's your plan?"   
Derek: "To distract her..."   
Stiles: "How by punching her in the face?" I can't help but laugh in the back seat.  
Derek: "By talking to her." He says like it's obvious.  
Stiles: "Alright. Okay. Give me a sample. What are you going to open with?" Derek signs and says nothing but looks irritated.   
Stiles: "Hmm. Dead silence. That's great. Any other ideas?" Derek rolls his eyes.  
Derek: "I'm thinking about punching you in the face. Stiles just stares back looking offended. I bite my lip in attempt to not laugh again.

Derek walks in and starts flirting with the deputy at the front desk. Stiles makes faces and rolls his eyes over Derek. We sneak by the desk and make in into sheriff Stilinski's office and Stiles quickly enters the code while I keep watch. The lockbox opens but the keys are gone. An odd scent fills my nose.  
Olivia: "Stiles... I smell blood."   
Stiles: "Crap. Come on." We step out of the office and walk down the hallway. A hunter dressed as a deputy comes limping down the hall bloody with a broken arrow in his leg.   
Stiles: "Woah. I was just looking-" He stops when he noticed his leg. He grabs us both and covers our mouths. He drags us down the hall and Stiles pulls the fire alarm on the way. I yank the hunter's arm from my face and spin him around so that he's pinned to the ground. His eyes look from mine upward. I follow his line of sight and the door to one of the cells is gone. I stand up to look for Stiles and Issac grabs the hunter and throws him into the wall. I push Stiles behind me as Issac fights the hunter, fully wolfed out.   
Olivia: "Issac?" I try to call out but he breaks the guy's arm and lets him fall to the ground. Derek enters the room and crushing the injection that was going to be used on Issac. Issac suddenly noticed Stiles standing behind me. And he's ready to attack. I grab Stiles's hand and protectively extend my arm out. He was about to attack but Derek roared before he could do anything causing Issac to cower down and hide. Stiles and I let out a breath of relief.  
Stiles: "How did you do that?" Issac looks back at us. His face is transformed back to normal, but he's still trembling with fear.  
Derek: "I'm the alpha."  
I walk over to Issac and kneel to sit next to him. I carefully place my hand on his arm.  
Olivia: "Hey Issac. I'm Olivia. Are you okay?" He just looks away nods his head.  
Derek: "Help me get him out of here before the cops start to show up."  
Olivia: "Okay. Let's go. Will you be okay Stiles?" I turn to look at him.   
Stiles: "Yeah. I'm fine. Just go before my dad gets here." I wrap one arm behind Issac and pull his arm over my shoulder. Derek does the same. We take him out the back of the station. Thankfully getting past without anyone noticing us. I helped Derek put Issac in the back of his car and got on the front seat. Derek dropped me off at home. Before I got out I turned to Derek.   
Olivia: "He'll be okay, right?" I gestured to Issac sleeping in the back.   
Derek: "Eventually. He's been through a lot."   
Olivia: "What about shifting?"  
Derek: "He will learn to control it. It takes time. Scott is still learning. You did okay tonight, right?"  
Olivia: "Yeah. I think so. I didn't feel any different."  
Derek: "You're one of the lucky ones. You get all the benefits of being a werewolf without any of the side effects."  
Olivia: "Maybe. But I didn't ask for this."  
Derek: "I know. But it will get better. You get used to all of this. Besides you've already got friends to help you through this."  
Olivia: "Yeah. You're right. Thanks for the ride home."   
Derek: "No problem. Thanks for helping with Issac."   
Olivia: "Just watch out for him. Okay? As you said, he's been through a lot."  
Derek: "Will do. Goodnight." He waved as he drove off.


	3. Ice Pick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! Thank you

Allison was telling me about her training session from last night. In her family, all the women get to make the tough decisions. The men are the soldiers.

We walked into the gym. Today we were climbing the rock wall. The boys joined us. Scott took his place next to Allison and Stiles stood next to me. We were discussing the creature that Allison and Scott had seen in Issac's house. It wasn't a werewolf, apparently, it has a tail. Eventually, Scott and Allison were called to climb next leaving me and Stiles. I let out a sigh and rubbed my eyes, feeling exhausted. I felt Stiles' hand on my shoulder. He looked down at me worried.  
Stiles: "You okay, Liv?"  
Olivia: "Just having a hard time sleeping is all."  
Stiles: "What's the matter?" I bite my lip deciding if it's worth mentioning. "You can tell me." He squeezes my shoulder reassuringly.  
Olivia: "I keep seeing him in my dreams. Well, they're more like nightmares."  
Stiles: "Who?"  
Olivia: "Peter. His werewolf form. This whole thing is a lot to handle."  
Stiles: "Trust me. I know it is. But you're doing great. You're going to be okay. I won't let anything happen to you." I smile at him gratefully and he returns it.  
Olivia: "Thank you, Stiles."  
Stiles: "You're one of us now, Liv. We protect each other. Now come on we're up next." He motions me to the wall with a hand on my lower back.

We both geared up and take our spots on the wall. I quickly take the lead because well, you know, I'm a werewolf. I glance at Stiles struggling below me.  
Olivia: "Come on Stilinski! You can do better than that." I giggled from above him. He tried to pick up the pace. He looks up at me but doesn't meet my eyes. Instead, they land on my butt. "Hey, watch where you're looking. My eyes are up here."  
Stiles: "Sorry. I got distracted." His cheeks are bright red and his hands start slipping causing him to fall back down. I shake my head and laugh before finishing and jumping down to the bottom. I stand next to Stiles, his face is still flushed pink. Coach shouts for Erica to go next. She only makes it about a quarter of the way up before she starts visibly panicking.  
Allison: "Coach, maybe it isn't safe. You know she's epileptic."  
Coach: "Epileptic? How come nobody tells me these things?" He starts trying to calm her down, but her panic is only increasing.  
Olivia: "Just breathe Erica. You're going to be okay."  
Coach: "Just kick off from the wall." She shakily kicks herself off and lands safely on the ground. "See? Shake it off. You're fine." Students around the room start to snicker and laugh. I roll my eyes and shake my head.  
Olivia: "Everyone back off and leave her alone." She turns and smiles at me appreciatively. 

Were all back in the locker room changing.  
Allison: "What's going on with you and Stiles?" She askes smirking at me.  
Olivia: "What do you mean? There isn't anything going on." She chuckles lightly.  
Allison: "Oh, come on. I heard you guys on the wall. I can see the way you look at him."  
Olivia: "We were just messing around. It doesn't mean anything." I shrugged.  
Allison: "That's not what it looked like to me. Do you like-"  
Olivia: "Wait. Somethings wrong." My hand started to shake and I could her whimpering and someone's heartbeat from the gym. I ran out of the locker room back into the gym with Allison behind me. I looked around the room to see Erica on the rock wall starting to have a seizure. Running over as quickly as possible I caught her in my arms before she could fall. Scott and Stiles came running after and helped me lay her on the ground. Other students came running in after.  
Allison: "Quickly, lay her on her side." We turned her body and I held her hand as she continued to seize. The ambulance arrived quickly and took Erica to the hospital.  
Olivia: "Did you get that weird feeling too, Scott? Right before it happened?"  
Scott: "Yeah. It was strange. I haven't picked up on something like that before." 

Stiles sat next to me at the lunch table. He tossed the keys to the rink that he got from Boyd onto the table.  
Stiles: "I'll pick you up after work and we meet at the rink. Cool? He asked Scott. "Liv, you can just stay with me."  
Olivia: "Why am I going? I don't want to be the fifth wheel." I groaned.  
Stiles: "You're not going to be the fifth wheel. This will be good for you. You said you were having trouble sleeping. Maybe this will help relieve stress."  
Scott didn't say anything, instead, he was looking at the cafeteria entrance. Stiles and I both looked in the same direction. Walking in was Erica, but she was completely different. She was confident as she walked over and took a bite out of another student's apple.  
Her style completely changed. Her skin was clear, both her hair and makeup was done. Lydia came over and placed her hands on the table.  
Lydia: "What...the holy hell is that?" She said as Erica walked back out.  
Olivia: "It's Erica..." Realization crossed our faces as Scott, Stiles, and I all got up to follow her. We ran out of the school doors in time to see her getting in Derek's car. He looked over at us a smirked before driving off.

Stiles POV

We were waiting out front of the vet clinic to pick up Scott.  
Olivia: "Stiles I really don't think I should go. This is your chance to finally hang out with Lydia."  
Stiles: "Please, Liv. You need this. We all do. Don't worry about me and Lydia." She sighs and leans back in the seat.  
Olivia: "Fine. I'll go." I smile at her looking at me through the rearview mirror.

We enter the ice rink and grab our skates. Allison and Scott split off to one end and Olivia goes to take a seat by herself a few rows away from them. I walked over and grab her wrist pulling her over to sit with me and Lydia.  
Olivia: "What are you-"  
Stiles: "Come on. Put your skates on." She looks at me unsure before sitting down.  
Lydia: "Does it have to be so cold in here?" She asks rubbing her hands over her legs. I pull out an orange hoodie from my bag and offer it to her.  
Lydia: "I'm wearing blue. Orange and blue... Not a good combination."  
Stiles: "But it's the colors of the Mets." She just raises her eyebrows at me. Olivia chuckles from the other side of me. She pulls off her black jacket and hands it to Lydia.  
Olivia: "Here, you take this."  
Lydia: "Won't you be cold?"  
Olivia: "I'll be okay." She says smiling.  
Stiles: "Here. You take this then. You wearing a black top. Orange will go fine with that, right?"  
Olivia: "Yeah. It will. Thanks, Stiles." She pulls the hoodie over her head. She's practically swimming in it but she looks adorable. I offer a Reese's to Lydia and she takes it hesitantly. Olivia was tying up her skates.  
Stiles: "Okay. Um maybe orange and blue are not the best. But um.. sometimes there are other things you wouldn't think would be a good combination and they turn out to be like a perfect combination. You know like two people together. Who nobody would've ever thought they'd be together. Ever." I said watching Olivia, but she didn't look up from her skates.  
Lydia: "No. I can see that." Lydia's speaking pulls me from staring.  
Stiles: "You can?"  
Lydia: "Yeah. They're cute together." She says looking at Scott and Allison. Olivia's body starts shaking from quiet laughter. She probably assumed that I was talking about Lydia and me, but I was actually talking about her.  
Stiles: "Oh yeah. Them. Cute."  
Lydia: "Cute." She repeated.  
Stiles: "Adorable." 

Olivia stood next to me as we watched Lydia skate. I kept stealing glances at her, but she didn't seem to notice.  
Olivia: "Go skate with her." She smiles giving me a light push. Lydia comes over to us.  
Lydia: "Come on. Both of you." She extends her hand out to me and I take it. I grab Olivia's hand before she could protest. We all do a couple of laps around the rink with our hands linked together before Lydia leaves again. With my hand still holding Olivia's, I pull her so she's in front of me. I raise our arms and spin her in a circle.  
Olivia: "Stiles! What are you doing!" She says laughing. Her laugh instantly puts a smile on my face.  
Stiles: "What's it look like? We're skating together." I joined in on her laughing. I grab both her hands and pull her around to face me again. My skates start to slide out from under me and I knock us both over and she lands on top of me. We both let out a groan before laughing. She looks up at me a wide grin on her face.  
Olivia: "Real smooth moves there, Stilinski." A pink tint reaches her cheeks when she realizes how close we are but she doesn't move off me. A scream makes us both jump. We look around and see Lydia on the ground screaming. She quickly gets off me and we both run over to Lydia and try to calm her down.

Olivia's POV

I got a call from Stiles telling me he was going to look for Boyd. He's believed to be the next one on Derek's list. He told me he would text me once he found him, but that was a while ago and I still haven't heard from him. 

A little while later Scott told me he found Boyd at the rink. I got there as fast as I could. I walked in and Issac, Erica, Derek, and Boyd were all stood in front of Scott.  
Scott: "Hang on. This isn't exactly a fair fight."  
Derek: "Then go home, Scott." I ran over and took a stand next to Scott.  
Olivia: "Actually, I think he meant fair for them." I smirked releasing my claws and fangs. Scott roared from beside me as Erica and Issac charged for us. Erica ran up to me ready to throw a punch. I grabbed her fist and twisted her arm downward causing her to yelp. I swiped my leg across hers knocking her down and pushed her across the rink. I glance over at Scott. Issac threw him across the ice. Erica headed straight for him. I ran at Issac and tacked him to the ground. He swiped his claw across earning me deep cuts on my chest. I let out a growl before punching him hard in the face. I stood up and grabbed the back of Issac's collar and dragged him over to where Derek was standing. I pulled Issac up before pushing him and letting him fall at Derek's feet. Erica was laying down next to Issac now.  
Scott: "Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you! He just adding to his own power, okay? This is all about him. He makes you feel like he's giving you a gift when all you are is a bunch of guard dogs."  
Derek: "It's true. It is about power."  
Derek starts heading for Scott his eyes were glowing red. Fangs and claws out. He smacks his head against Scotts and drags his claws across his stomach. Scott gets a punch in before he gets pushed back. My fist collides with Derek's causing him to stumble back. I grab his arm and throw him over my shoulder. I stick my foot on his chest and twist his arm, breaking it. He lets out a deep growl and grabs my foot with his other hand and throws me across the ice my body and my head collided with the metal wall surrounding the rink. The room was spinning as I tried to stand up. Derek makes his way over to Scott holding his broken arm. He places his foot on Scott's throat while he chokes up the blood. He pushes down on Scott's airway and then leaves without saying another word. I quickly get up and stumble over to Scott. Boyd comes down from the Zamboni.  
Scott: "Don't. You don't want to be like them."  
Boyd: "You're right. I want to be like you." he says lifting his shirt to show that he was already bitten. Boyd walks off with the rest of Derek's pack. I help Scott up and throw his arm over my shoulder and we leave the ice rink.  
Scott: "I need to get to the vet clinic." He lifts his shirt. His cut isn't healing.

I help Scott inside the clinic.  
Olivia: "Why aren't you healing?"  
Scott: "I-I don't know." A voice startled us. My eyes immediately fall on a dead body on the exam table.  
Deaton: "That's because it's from an alpha. Scott, I think it's time we have that talk." He turns his attention to me now. "I don't believe we have had the meet yet. I'm Deaton. You are?" He asked extending his hand out for me to shake. I accept and shake his hand.  
Olivia: "Olivia. I'm new in town." I give a small smile unsure of what else to say. I turn to Scott.  
"Are you good here? I haven't heard from Stiles in a while. I want to make sure he's okay."  
Scott: "Yeah. I'll be okay. You check on stiles. Thanks, Liv."  
Olivia: "Call if you need me." I waved before heading out. 

I knocked on Stiles's front door hoping he would be home. A few moments later Sheriff Stilinski opens the door.  
Sheriff: "Hi. Can I help you?"  
Olivia: "Yeah. Is Stiles home?"  
Sheriff: "He's in his room. I'll call for him." I smile and nod. He shouts for Stiles and he quickly comes running out of his room. He comes stumbling over to the door.  
Stiles: "Hey, Liv." he greets with a smile. "Dad, this is Olivia. She moved in next door."  
Olivia: "It's nice to meet you. Your son has been nice enough to show me around Beacon Hills."  
Sheriff: "It's nice to meet you too Olivia. Just don't let this one drag you into any of his antics." he gestures to his son who looks back at him defensively.  
Olivia: "I won't!" I said laughing a bit. "I just needed to ask him a quick question about a school project."  
Sheriff: "Okay. I'll see you later then, Stiles?"  
Stiles: "Yeah. I'll be back after I pick up the jeep." I waved goodbye to the sheriff and walked with Stiles back to my house.  
Olivia: "I wanted to make sure you were okay. You never responded." I unlocked the front door and stepped to the side to let him in.  
Stiles: "Sorry. I ran into Erica while looking for Boyd." I started up the stairs to my room. I grabbed Stiles' wrist when he was hesitant about following.  
Olivia: "I was just worried about you. Are you okay? Did she do something to you?" I sat on my bed and motioned him to sit down next to me.  
Stiles: "Sort of.." He says avoiding my gaze. I placed my thumb on his chin and gently turned him to face me. I finally got a good look at his face. He has a bruise on his forehead.  
Olivia: "Stiles. What happened?"  
Stiles: "She hit me across the head with one of my car parts... And then threw me in a dumpster."  
Olivia: "Seriously? I'm gonna kick her ass! Again." I said standing up.  
Stiles: "No. No. Wait. I'm okay, Liv. It just a bruise." He pulled me to face him. I looked at him concerned.  
Olivia: "Are you sure? Because I won't hesitate to-."  
Stiles: "I promise. I'm okay. Now, what do you mean again?" I smirked and chuckled.  
Olivia: "Oh, you're going to love this. Just let me clean off this blood and ill tell you on the way to pick up your jeep. Sound good?"  
Stiles: "Yeah, but wait what blood?" I unzipped my jacket throwing it to the ground. I pulled the front of my shirt down just a little bit so he could see dried blood from Isaac's claws.  
Stiles: "Jesus, Liv. Are you okay? What the hell happened?"  
Olivia: "I'm fine. I'll tell you all about it. Just hang out here. I'm just going to take a quick shower. You can watch t.v. or do whatever." I grabbed some clothes out of my dresser and headed into the shower.  



	4. Abomination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!

Stiles POV

I looked around Olivia's room while she was in the shower. Her walls were decorated with music and movie posters. She had all the Star Wars movies on DVD and almost every classic horror movie that you could think of. She had all the seasons Supernatural which is funny considering what our life is like now. I took a seat on her bed and scrolled through my phone until she came out ten minutes later. She stepped out of her bathroom in a band tee and jeans throwing her wet hair in a bun.   
Olivia: "Ready to go?"   
Stiles: "Yeah. I am if you are."   
Olivia: "Yep. Come on. You're gonna freak when I tell you what happened." She led me back downstairs and we started our walk to the mechanics.  
Olivia: "Okay, so Scott texted me saying he found Boyd at the rink and so I met him there. But when I got there Issac, Erica and Derek were all there too and were getting ready to fight Scott." She says speaking with her hands. "I stood next to Scott and Issac went for him first and Erica came at me. She tried to punch me, but I grabbed her fist and pulled her arm away, and threw her across the ice. Issac had just tossed Scott too so I ran and tackled him to the ground and that's when he cut me, but then I knocked him out and dragged him all the way to Derek's feet." She's got this smile on her face like she can't believe what she had done.  
Stiles: "Shit. Liv. Then what?"   
Olivia: "Scott as Derek argued for a few minutes and then he went after Scott. He sliced Scott's chest and had him on the ground. So I went over and grabbed Derek's arm and threw it over my shoulder. I still had his arm in mine so I put my foot on his chest and twisted his arm. Sorta...breaking it." She lets out a small chuckle. "But then he knocked me down and threw me into the wall and went after Scott again...but can you believe it? I broke Derek's arm!!" She says getting all giddy. I laugh with her.   
Stiles: "Seriously? Fuck, Olivia. I've wanted to do that since I met the guy."  
Olivia: "I know! You two are always going at it. I knew you would enjoy what I had to say."  
Stiles: "The guy is always trying so hard to be "brooding and mysterious." I said doing air quotes. "He needed someone to knock him down a peg. Maybe that person will be you."  
Olivia: "I don't know about that. I know I'm supposed to be this "strong werewolf" but I still don't know how to fight. I think I just got lucky, but I did feel pretty badass."   
Stiles: "You are a badass. Even if you weren't a werewolf. The way you play lacrosse. Not all of that skill is supernatural." I say looking over at her.  
Olivia: "Thanks, Stiles. I appreciate you guys welcoming me to your inner circle. I was pretty nervous about making friends here."  
Stiles: "Why? Anyone would be lucky to be your friend."  
Olivia: "You're sweet but I don't know. I've guess I was just scared of starting over."   
Stiles: "I know it hasn't been easy for you but I'm glad you here with us." She stops walking for a moment and grabs my hand.   
Olivia: "Me too." She says pulling me in for a hug. She wraps her arms across my back and her head rests against my chest. I wrap my arms around her short frame and pull her close. She pulls away smiling a pink tone flushing her freckled cheeks.  
We walked a bit further discussing our shared love for Star Wars before making it to the mechanic. She got a call from her mom so she talked on the phone outside while I went in to check on the car. 

Olivia's POV

I let Stiles go in without me because my mom called.  
Mom: "Hey Liv. I won't back as soon as I thought. We are overwhelmed here at the office. Are you doing okay?"  
Olivia: "Yeah. I'm fine." I say slightly frustrated because I never see her.  
Mom: "Are you settled in? Have you made friends? How's school?"  
Olivia: "I'm settling in just fine. School is going well so far. And yeah I've made a few friends. One of them is our neighbor. He's been showing me around the town."   
Mom: "He? What's his name? Is he cute?"   
Olivia: "Mom..."  
Mom: "What? I just want to know who you are hanging out with." I sigh giving in.  
Olivia: "His name is Stiles."  
Mom: "What's a Stiles?" I laugh and shake my head.  
Olivia: "He's been nice to me. You would like him."  
Mom: "I bet I would. Sounds like someone has a bit of a crush."   
Olivia: "He's just a friend. Besides he likes someone else." My attention is pulled away when I hear screams in the shop. "I have to go, mom. Love you. Bye."  
Mom: "Bye. Love you too." I quickly hang up the phone and run into the shop. I frantically scan the room for Stiles, but all I can see is the mechanic squished under the jeep. I hear a quiet grumble from the office. I quickly make my way over to the noise and see Stiles laying on the ground. I'm about to open the door but he yells.  
Stiles: "No! Wait Liv. Don't touch that." I quickly retract my hand and grab a towel that was laying around the shop. I use the towel to turn the hand and sit by Stiles's side.  
Olivia: "Stiles! Are you okay? What happened?"   
Stiles: "I can't move. That thing Scott seen the other night. It was like a lizard. It was here. It killed him. The door had some kind of slime and it paralyzed me. I called the police before the toxin took over."  
Olivia: "Did it hurt you?"   
Stiles: "No. He didn't even touch me. It's eyes though. They felt familiar almost.  
Olivia: "We need to get you standing before the cops arrive. I'm gonna try to carry you outside. Okay?"  
Stiles: "Okay. Please don't drop me."   
Olivia: "I won't drop you. Promise." I said laughing. I roll him over so he's laying on his back. I then hook one arm under his arms and the other under his knees. I struggle a bit to lift him just because he's so much taller than me. I carry him out of the shop bridal style and his head leaning on me. I can see him glancing up at me.  
Olivia: "Are you okay?" I ask raising my eyebrows.  
Stiles: "Yes. You better not tell anyone that you carried me out like this." I sit him down against the side of the building. I sit in front of him and place my hands on his shoulders so he doesn't fall forward.   
Olivia: "Aww. Come on Stiles. You don't want everyone to know that I was your knight in shining armor." I say teasing him.   
Stiles: "Nope. I'll never live it down." He says smiling getting a little more feeling back.  
Olivia: "You're secret is safe with me." We just look at each other smiling for a moment. I break eye contact when his legs start to move.   
"Are you getting feeling back yet?"  
Stiles: "Yeah. I can feel my legs now."   
Olivia: "We should get you standing before your dad shows up." He nods in agreement. I grab his hands and pull him up. He stumbles into me slightly. I wrap my arm around him to stabilize him further. I feel my face heat up with how close his face is to mine. I quickly look away. He stands up and wiggles his fingers just as red and blue flashing lights appear. I put a bit of distance between us as his dad walks up to us.   
Sheriff: "You want to tell me what happened?"  
Stiles: "We just walked in and the jeep was on top of the guy." Stiles starts shaking his hand around.   
Sheriff: "What's wrong with your hand?"  
Stiles: "Nothing. Can we just get out of here now?"  
Sheriff: "Look, if there's something you don't think you can tell me-."  
Stiles: "You think I'm lying?" I grab Stiles's arm trying to calm him down a bit.  
Sheriff: "No. I'm just worried about you. If you saw someone do this and you're afraid that they are going to come back and make sure you don't say anything about it."  
Olivia: "We didn't see anything. I think we're both just a bit shaken up over what we walked in on."  
Stiles: "Can we go now, please?" Mr. Stilinski sighs.  
Sheriff: "Sure. But not in your jeep. We're gonna have to impound it." Stiles flings his arms out in protest. "Sorry kid. It's evidence. I'll see you at home." Stiles sighs and puts his hand on his forehead.   
Stiles: "At least make sure they wash it!" 

Stiles called Scott to pick us up. He pulled up and we both got in.  
Scott: "You guys alright?" Stiles sighs.  
Olivia: "I'm fine. I didn't get to see it. My mom called so I was outside."  
Stiles: "Yeah. You were right. It's not like you guys. It's eyes were almost like, reptilian. But there was something about 'em."  
Scott: "What do you mean?"  
Stiles: "You know when you see a friend in a Halloween mask, but all you can see are their eyes and you feel like you know them but you just can't figure out who it is."  
Scott: "Are you saying you know them?"  
Stiles: "No. But I think it knew me." 

I was walking through the halls when I saw Stiles running through the courtyard. I spotted Scott so I caught up with him.   
Olivia: "Why did I just see Stiles running around the school?"  
Scott: "He's talking to Allison for me. My boss told me about a book that Allison's family keeps. It holds all the things they've hunted."  
Olivia: "Oh you mean a bestiary?"  
Scott: "What! How come everyone knows what it is besides me?" I laugh at him.  
Olivia: "I watch a lot of t.v." I shrugged. 

We had come up with a plan to get the book. Against my will, Scott said I should sit out for this game because Allison's grandfather would be watching. So, here I was on the bench with Stiles. Coach blows his whistle.   
Coach: "Come on! Is that thing even a teenager? I wanna see a birth certificate! Who or what is that genetic experiment gone wrong?"  
Stiles: "Eddie Obamowitz, coach. They call him "the abomination." Coach Finstock scoffs.  
Coach: "Oh. That's cute." He says walking away.  
Olivia: "I should be out there right now!" I say frustratedly.  
Stiles: "I know you want to but you can't. Not with Allison's grandfather here. He would know immediately if he saw you take him down." I narrow my eyes at him. He puts his hands up in defense. "Not that you couldn't take him down. But the size comparison between you two would throw up red flags." I groan.  
Olivia: "Yeah. I know. But I totally could knock him on his ass." I say raising my eyebrows. Stiles laughs.  
Stiles: "I know you could. Now. You stay here. On this bench. Do not go play in the game. I have to go find the book. I'll be back. Promise me you won't play." I looked at the field then back to Stiles.  
Olivia: "Fine. I promise. Now hurry!" He grabs the keys from Allison and takes off. I hide off to the side so that coach couldn't put me in even if he wanted to. The game continues and we keep losing player after player.   
Coach: "Where is Stilinski? Rivers?" He looked around the crowd and his eyes land on Boyd.   
Coach: "You. Do you okay lacrosse?" He goes to stand up and Erica tries to stop him. He ignores Erica and joins the game.  
Olivia: "Shit. This isn't good." I mumble to myself. The game continues and Boyd easily takes "the abomination" down. The whole crowd cheers. Scott suddenly rushes up to Boyd. I hear him telling him to get off the field because his eyes are glowing. Boyd ignores him and continues to go after the ball. Scott quickly goes in front of him taking the ball and throwing it into the net to score but he gets taken down by another player. Hard. Allison and I both rush over to Scott.   
Allison: "Oh my god Scott."  
Scott: "I'm okay. It's healing. The book?"  
Allison: "It's not here. It's got to be at the house."  
Olivia: "We need you to get you up. Now."   
Allison: "Oh my god Scott. You're leg. It's broken."   
Scott: "Not for long."   
Olivia: "Allison. Quick. Let's get him up." We both pull him up just as everyone rushes over.  
Scott: "It's okay. It's okay. I'm fine." He says shakily.  
Melissa: "I could've sworn I heard bone-breaking from where I sat."  
Coach: "Heard it? I felt it."  
Scott: "Seriously, guys I'm fine." Allison steps over to her grandfather.  
Allison: "We should go."  
Gerard: "Hold on. I want to ask him one more thing." The three of them leave the field. Gerard is making Scott have dinner at their house. 

After the game, I got hung up talking on the phone with my mom. She wouldn't let me hang up the phone because she just had to tell me all about what was going on at work. I've tried numerous times to call Stiles but he won't pick up. I check the halls but there's no sign of him. I hear this loud screeching coming from the pool. I run in that direction and Scott bumps into me on the way.   
Olivia: "What the hell was that?"  
Scott: "Something not good." We burst through the doors and I can see Derek and Stiles under the water almost at the bottom. The creature jumps down from the balcony and lands on the other side of the pool.  
Scott: "Quick you grab them." I nod and dive into the water. I quickly grab Stiles and push him out of the pool. I dive back down and grab Derek. I shove his large body over the edge of the pool. I quickly get out of the pool and make my way over to them their both unconscious.   
Olivia: "Stiles? Derek?" I say shaking their bodies. Derek groans and moves coughing up water. "Stiles!!" I say starting to panic. He sits up quickly coughing up a bunch of water. I rub circles on his back. "Jesus Christ you scared me!" The creature tosses Scott against the wall into a mirror. My eyes flash purple and my fangs and claws come out as I get ready to fight. It makes its way over to Scott but stops when it sees its reflection in a piece of glass that Scott was holding. It looks confused before it takes off breaking through the glass ceiling. I take a deep breath and help Stiles and Derek stand up. 

We look at Gerard's flash drive and try to figure what that creature is.   
Stiles: "Is that even a language?"  
Olivia: "Seriously? What does any of this mean?"  
Scott: "How are we supposed to figure out what it is?  
Derek and Erica come strolling over.   
Derek: "It's called the Kanima."  
Stiles: "You knew the whole time?" He says frustrated.  
Derek: "No. Only when it was confused by its own reflection."  
Olivia: "It doesn't know what it is?"  
Derek: "Or who."  
Stiles: "What else do you know?"  
Derek: "Just stories. Rumors."  
Scott: "But it's like us?"  
Derek: "It's a shape-shifter, yes, but it's not right. It's like a..."  
Stiles: " Abomination." Derek nods and turns away to leave.  
Scott: "Derek. We need to work together on this. Maybe even tell the Argents."  
Derek: "You trust them?"  
Scott: "Nobody trusts anyone. That's the problem. While, we're here arguing about who's on what side there is something scarier, stronger, and faster than any of us and it's killing people. And we still don't even know anything about it!" He shouts getting angry.  
Derek: "I know one thing. When I find it I'm gonna kill." He says storming off. 

Scott dropped us off at Stiles's house. I walked him to his door.  
Olivia: "Okay. Well, I'll let you get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Stiles." I wave and turn around.   
Stiles: "Liv, wait." I hear his heartbeat start to pick up. "Um... would you want to stay?" He scratches the back of his head nervously. "My dad is working the night shift tonight." I smile at his nervousness.  
Olivia: "Yeah. I'll stay. I'm just going to change at home really quick."  
Stiles: "No! I mean you don't have to. You can wear something of mine. If you want."  
Olivia: "Okay. Let's go. It's been a long night."  
He chuckles opening his door.  
Stiles: "Yeah. Tell me about it." I follow him to his room. He grabs out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt for me.   
Olivia: "Is it okay if I shower? I smell like chlorine." I say scrunching my nose.  
Stiles: "Yeah, sure. It's right through there." He points to a door outside the hall. I strip off my damp clothes and hop into the shower. I wash my hair quickly and get rid of the chlorine smell. I dry my hair a bit and get changed before heading into Stiles's room. He had blankets and a few pillows on the floor.   
Stiles: "You can take the bed. I'll stay down here."   
Olivia: "I'll take the floor. This is your room."  
Stiles: "Nope. You can have the bed. I'm fine. I'm just going to take a quick shower myself and I'll be back. Okay?"  
Olivia: "Alright. Fine." I crawl onto the bed and scroll through my phone as I wait for Stiles.


	5. Venomous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!

Stiles POV 

I got out of the shower and went back into my room. Olivia was already asleep and I know she hasn't been sleeping well so I quietly made my way over to the floor. I glance up at her even sleeping she's pretty. Her face is tucked into my pillow. It's safe to say that I might have developed a small crush on Liv. She knows that I've been in love with Lydia and so I'm sure my feelings aren't reciprocated by her and they definitely aren't by Lydia. And she's already become an essential part of the group I wouldn't want to mess that up. I got lost in my thoughts before I drifted off to sleep.

Screams woke me up in the middle of the night. I quickly turned around to Olivia. Her claws were digging into her arms almost ready to pierce her skin. I could see tears falling from her face.  
Olivia: "No. No. Please stop!" She cried out. I quickly sat on the bed trying to shake her awake.   
Stiles: "Olivia! Liv. Wake up!"  
Olivia: "Stop. Please. Don't touch me. Leave me alone!!" I pulled her hands from her griping at her arms.   
Stiles: "Olivia!" I shouted startling her awake. Her eyes opened glowing a bright lavender.   
Olivia: "What... wha-."  
Stiles: "You were having a nightmare. You're safe. It's okay. I'm here." She looked around the room with tears falling from her face. Her claws were gone and her eyes were back to their normal amber color.   
Olivia: "I-I'm sorry I woke you up."   
Stiles: "Don't worry about it. Are you okay?"  
Olivia: "It was awful Stiles. Peter was there again. Attacking me all over again." She choked out. I pulled her close and wrapped my arms around her.   
Stiles: "Oh Liv. I'm so sorry. But your okay now. You're safe. Peter is dead. He can't get to you anymore."   
Olivia: "I know. It just felt so real." She says pulling me tighter. I rubbed my hand up and down her back until she pulled away. Her eyes are puffy from tears.   
Stiles: "Try and go back to sleep. Okay?" I get up to leave so she can lay back down. I feel her hand grab my wrist.  
Olivia: "Stiles... Will you stay?" She looks at me with sad eyes.  
Stiles: "Um yeah. If you want me to." I said a little nervously. She nods and gets back under the blanket holding it open for me to climb in. We face each other for a few moments before anyone says anything.   
Olivia: "I'm sorry I didn't protect you today."  
Stiles: "What do you mean? You saved me from nearly drowning."  
Olivia: "I should've been there sooner. It was my fault. My mom called and wouldn't let me hang up. I was distracted and it almost got you killed."  
Stiles: "Olivia, you couldn't have known what would happen. It's not your fault."   
Olivia: "We had a plan though. I should've just went to look for you when you didn't come back."   
Stiles: "Liv. I'm fine. Derek is fine. Scott is fine. You did what you could. Don't blame yourself."   
Olivia: "Okay." She mumbled quietly.   
Stiles: "Try to get some sleep." She nodded and closed her eyes sinking further into the bed.  
I closed my eyes trying to sleep and not freak about how close we were.

Olivia's POV 

I walked into chemistry with Scott in Stiles. Derek thinks Lydia is the Kanima and Erica and Issac had a plan to test her.  
Scott: "Derek won't kill her without proof."  
Stiles: "But he's going to test her as he did with Jackson, right?"   
Olivia: "The question is when and where?" We look at Lydia sitting at a lab table alone.   
Scott: "I think here and now." Issac and Erica both try to spot Lydia and try to sit next to her but Scott and Stiles beat them to it. I sat next to Allison and informed her of their plan. Today we would be doing a series of experiments in groups.   
Mr. Harris: "Erica you will start with McCall."  
Allison looks back at Erica smirking.  
Olivia: "Don't let her get to you. Go sit with Lydia. And don't let them partner up with her." I sit with Stiles and we work through the first portion fairly quickly until we switch again. Scott sits with Lydia and Allison sits with Stiles. Issac takes a seat next to me.  
Issac: "Olivia Rivers." He says leaning into me. "You know you're much too pretty to be on the same side as those two idiots." He says gesturing to Scott and Stiles.  
Olivia: "So, I should just what? Join your little "pack"."  
Issac: "Yeah. Come on. You're strong. We could fight together." He says looking me up and down.   
Olivia: "No. I don't think so. I don't want to be Derek's little bitch." I say giving a sarcastic smile. He chuckles.   
Issac: "I'm no one's bitch."   
Olivia: "That's funny. Because your definitely Derek's." The bell rings and I stand up. I lean down to whisper in his ear.   
Olivia: "And if you hurt any of my friends I'll beat your ass just like I did the other day." I squeeze his shoulder hard causing him to wince. I smile and turn around to sit with Lydia. I can feel him glaring at me from behind.   
Olivia: "Are you doing okay Lydia?" I ask as we continue the experiment.   
Lydia: "Yeah. Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"   
Olivia: "I don't know. You just seem a bit off. You can talk to me if you need to you know?"   
Lydia: "I'm fine. Can we just get back to the experiment now?" She says rolling her eyes.   
Olivia: "Yeah, okay." We get back to work and it's soon time to switch again. Stiles tried to get to Lydia but Issac beat him to it. Allison was Erica. I could see the irritation in Allison's face. Erica was antagonizing her.   
Mr: Harris: "Time! If you catalyzed the reaction correctly, you should now be looking at a crystal." Everyone took a look at their experiment. "Now for the part of that last experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy, you can eat it." I quickly realized what their plan was. I got Scott's attention and gestures to the crystal and then Lydia. We looked at Lydia just as she was about to eat it with the clear slime dripping down.   
Scott: "Lydia!" He says jumping out of his seat.  
She turns to him confused.   
Lydia: "What?" He looks around the room awkwardly.  
Scott: "Nothing." He sits back down. We all watch in anticipation as Lydia bites it and nothing happens. I see Scott looking outside so I follow to see what he's looking at. Derek's parked outside the school. Waiting. 

All four of us gather in an empty classroom.  
Scott: "Derek's outside waiting for Lydia." Allison sighs.  
Allison: "Waiting to kill her?"  
Scott: "If he thinks she's the Kanima, then yes. Especially, after what happened at the pool."   
Olivia: "Something in my gut is telling me it's not her."  
Stiles: "It's not her."   
Scott: "Stiles she didn't pass the test, man. Nothing happened." He sighs and turns away.  
Allison: "It doesn't matter because Derek thinks it's her. So either we can convince him that he's wrong or we've got to figure out a way to protect her."  
Scott: "He's not going to do anything here. Not at school."  
Olivia: "What about after school?"  
Allison: "What if we can prove that Derek is wrong."  
Stiles: "By 3:00?"  
Allison: "There could be something in the bestiary."  
Stiles: "Oh, you mean the 900-page book written in Archaic Latin that none of us can read. Good luck with that."He says raising his voice a bit. I grab Stiles's arm.  
Olivia: "Stiles. Calm down for a minute. Breathe." He takes a deep breath and relaxes a bit.   
Allison: "Actually, I think I know someone who can translate it."  
Scott: "Uhh. I can talk to Derek. Maybe convince him to give us a chance to prove it's not her. But if anything happens let me handle it, okay?"  
Allison: "What does that mean?"  
Scott: "It means you can't heal like I do. I just don't want you to get hurt." Allison opens her bag up and pulls out a crossbow.   
Allison: "I can protect myself." Scott looks at her sadly. "What? Did something else happen?"  
Scott: "I just don't want you getting hurt. Seriously, if anything does wrong, you call me, okay? I-I don't care if your dad finds out. Call, text, scream, yell whatever. I'll hear you and I'll find you as fast as I can. You have until 3:00."  
Olivia: "I'll stay with her Scott. Not that Allison needs me."  
Scott: "Okay. Thanks, Olivia. Just be careful." He says about to leave. He quickly turns around catching an arrow that almost hits him.   
Everyone turns around to look at a guilty Stiles.   
Stiles: "Ahh. Sorry. Sorry. Sensitive trigger on that."

We were in Ms. Morell's office trying to get the bestiary translated.   
Morell: "Do you mind me asking where you got this? A book?"  
Allison: "Um a family heirloom." Morell chuckles.  
Morell: "Hm. Interesting family. I'm pretty familiar with most Romance languages, but this is a little out of my reach."  
Olivia: "Could you give it a shot?"   
Morell: "Alright. Um. Kanima. Like the wolf. Its power is greatest at the moon's peak. Hmm. Sounds like a werewolf." She laughs a bit. Allison and I laugh nervous laugh with her. "There are some words here I don't recognize."  
Allison: "Just try, please."  
Morell: "Could I hold on to it for a bit?"  
Allison: "Now is better, please." Morell sighs.  
Morell: "All right. Like the wolf the Kanima is a social creature, but where the wolf seeks a pack the Kanima seeks a "friend."  
Allison: "A friend... what does that mean?"  
Morell: "Maybe it's lonely."  
Olivia: "Like a teenager." I say looking back at Allison. After leaving Ms. Morell's office we met up with Jackson, Stiles, and Lydia. We had to get her out of school before Issac and Erica got to her. We all piled into the jeep and drove to Scott's house. Lydia was asking a million questions.  
Lydia: "If we're all studying at Scott's then where is he?"   
Stiles: "He's on his way." He said ushering everyone inside locking the door. And putting a chair under the door handle. Lydia looks around suspiciously at all of us.  
Stiles: "There's been a lot of break-ins. And a murder." He says awkwardly. She just nods suspiciously. Allison gestures to Jackson to take her upstairs. He rolls his eyes.  
Jackson: "Lydia I need to talk to you." She follows him up the stairs.  
Lydia: "Why is everyone acting so weird today?"

We look out the window and Derek is ousted with his whole pack. Allison calls Scott.   
Olivia: "I can take them on if I have to."  
Stiles: "No. You're not going to fight them all by yourself. You're stronger but they've got the size advantage."  
Olivia: "We might not have another choice."   
Stiles: "It's not happening." I sigh and sit down on the stairs waiting for Scott. It's dark outside now. Allison pulls out her phone.   
Stiles: "What are you doing?" She sighs and runs her hand down her face.  
Allison: "I think I have to call my dad."  
Stiles: "What? No. You can't. They still don't know about Olivia and it needs to stay that way. What if he finds out about you and Scott?"  
Allison: " I know. What are we supposed to do? They're not here to scare us, okay? They're here to kill Lydia."   
Olivia: "I can fight."  
Stiles: "Liv. I already said no. You go out there and you going to get yourself killed."   
Olivia: "It sounds like our only option right now. What's the point of being a werewolf if you can protect your friends."  
Stiles: "You can. Just not alone." I roll my eyes and walk over to the living room window. Okay. What if you just shot one of them?" He says to Allison.  
Allison: "Which one?"   
Stiles: "Derek."  
Allison: "If Scott could catch an arrow. Then Derek definitely can too."  
Stiles: "Okay. Then any of the other three."  
Allison: "You mean two?"  
Stiles: "What? No. I mean-." I hear footsteps in the house.  
Olivia: "Guys someone's in here." Allison lifts her bow. Issac comes up behind her and pushes her to the ground. He turns and punches Stiles knocking him to the floor. I let my fangs and claws come out and run for Issac.   
I knock him onto the ground. I have his hands pinned above his head.  
Olivia: "Issac. You don't have to do this. Don't listen to Derek." He flips me onto my back and hovers over me. I bring my knees up to my chest and kick him off of me. "Allison! Stiles!Run!" I shouted. I quickly got up and went back for Issac he was trying to sit back up. I pulled him by his shirt and brought him up to face me. "I know what your dad did to you. I know what it's like to feel alone. But Derek isn't the one you want to fill that space. We can help you." He looked into my eyes and his face went back to normal for a moment. Then he heard Derek from outside and he raised his claws above my head. I quickly punched him hard across the face, knocking him out.  
Scott came downstairs with a paralyzed Erica and dragged her outside. I hooked my arms under Issac's and pulled him outside dropping him next to Erica in front of Derek and Boyd.   
We all stood outside facing Derek.   
Derek: "I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an omega. You're already an alpha of your own pack. But you know you can't be me." He smirks.  
Scott: "No. but we can hold you off until the cops get here." Derek's expression falls at the sound of sirens. We hear a hiss above us on the house. We all look up to see the Kanima screech at us and then it gets away.  
Derek: "Get them out of here." He says to Boyd. Lydia comes storming out of the house.   
Lydia: "Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?" I turn to Stiles.  
Olivia: "It's Jackson. He's the Kanima."


End file.
